


Running The Bases

by Halcyonic_Dayz, SJC_Fiction



Category: Fuller House
Genre: Boys Kissing, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fondling, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation in Shower, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyonic_Dayz/pseuds/Halcyonic_Dayz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJC_Fiction/pseuds/SJC_Fiction
Summary: After Jackson teases Max about having a dirty mind, he decides to teach his little brother about first base to a home run. Will Max accept his teaching? You're here, so obviously.Read if you are of age. If you don't like the concept of teens having sex then this fic is not for you.





	1. Strike 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> We do not own, have any rights to the show Fuller House. We do not know the cast or crew nor have knowledge of the sexuality of them. This is all fiction and no money is being made by either of us.

No one in the world was quite as bright as Max Fuller when he got home. School was awesome that day, and he impressed his teachers. Rose was thrilled with their date and agreed to come over after school for another date. He couldn't help but think of himself as a little 'ladies' man.' Already Max was wondering how to treat his lady love. _Maybe I could get Aunt Steph to prepare a late afternoon snack for us? Then after..._ he then realized he shouldn't get too far ahead of himself. Their moms still needed to give everything the OK.

He stopped and knocked at the door, then waited until he heard the “It’s always open!” Before walking inside and throwing his hands up and shouting: “Max is here!” With an enormous grin.

“Well someone sure is happy today.”

Max beamed, “Yup.”

“Ramona and Kimmy are out, and I'll be leaving shortly for a job interview. Your mom should be home in about an hour or two.” Steph explained, packing her things into her handbag.

“Ok, I'll just be upstairs with Jackson.”

When he left, Stephanie muttered to herself. “Didn’t even say hello to his favourite aunt. How rude.”

Max ascended the stairs still in the blissful afterglow of the perfect day, completely engulfed by the warm tingling in his gut; and his pants.

But all of that stopped abruptly when he opened his bedroom door and was greeted by the ungodly mess on his brother's side of the room. It actually wasn't too bad, just some clothes on the floor and a little bit of clutter. But that's not how the 10-year-old saw it.

"Why was I excited to share a room with you?" He groaned, glaring at the older teen lazing on his bed. “Ugh! It smells like Trump in here!”

Jackson teased Max with a grin. "Sup,"

Ignoring his brother's greeting, his eyes roamed about the mess as he wondered how long it would take to clean the filth as well as do his homework. On top of that, he would either have to check or DO Jackson's homework. _Has he even started it yet?_ He wondered, returning his attention to his older brother.

"I was having a good day till I got home and saw this, you know!" He said while gesturing towards the room. The 10-year-old ignored his pile of toys on the bay window seat.

Jackson sat up in his unmade bed and looked about trying to see what Max was talking about. He noticed Max' toys but knew the boy wasn't talking about those.

" _This_?" He responded quizzically, clearly evident in his voice.

Max made a face. "For starters, your unmade bed. You've got yesterday's clothes on the floor, one of your shoes beside your bed and its pair under the desk, there is clutter on your desk and," He picked something up, "A single sock? How can you focus on your homework in... In such a horrendous environment?!" Cried out, Max.

"Come on Maxy," Started Jackson, holding his hands out to show he was unarmed. "The room is clean. It was just like this, this morning when Mom came past."

Max was stumped. He knew that Jackson just might be right, as she did seem to turn a blind eye to the mess that Jackson made. But the lazy teen still failed to clean, even after having the mess pointed out to him.

Max sighed, "I want to have Rose over after school tomorrow. Can you please clean up your side of the room?" Even at 10, he felt too dignified to make puppy dog eyes.

"Aww, is Maxy having his little girl fwend over? Hmm?" Jackson cooed, making kissing faces to taunt his younger brother.

That remark had the boy's face turning a right pink. "Are you going to clean, or not?"

"Sure, sure... But after," Jackson replied, laying back down and fishing his phone from the pocket. After a few presses and flicks, a video started playing, and Jackson chuckled at whatever he saw. If it weren't for a certain person being in the room, the video would have been a pair of girls messing around or the magazine hidden under his mattress.

"Oh C'mon! Think of it as spring cleaning! You used to love that."

There was no answer for a little while. Max impatiently waited, only to get "Yeah, before you got like Grandpa and started going ballistic."

"'The Fuller cleaning brothers' remember?" Jackson ignored him. "I hear no objection, so you're going to clean then do your homework, got it?"

"No."

Glowering, Max huffed: "Have you even _started_ your homework?" He closed the door and walked over to his made bed. Placing his suitcase on it, he opened it and started taking out its contents.

"Yeah, I-I'll get too that real… real sooooo...." The teen trailed off.

Max stopped. Lunchbox in hand, he gazed at Jackson. If he was more focused, orderly and applied himself, Max just knew that his brother would excel in school and have a steady girlfriend, perhaps not Lola. She got her parents to do her work for her; she would be a terrible influence.

"Come on Jackson!" Max snapped, refusing to stamp his feet despite the frustration that was Jackson's attitude. "Once you get home you should unpack, take your lunchbox downstairs then- are you even listening to me?"

For a long moment, the older boy didn't reply. Whatever was on that stupid phone of his had his full, undivided attention and it didn't seem like it was giving it back anytime soon. But when Max snapped his impatient fingers, Jackson finally looked up. "Dude, chill! There'd plenty of time to do that. As long as it gets done, why does it matter when it gets started on?"

"It matters because I have to check it and my own, and we both need time to correct any faults."

"I keep telling you that you don't have too!"

"I... I... want you to do well in school and so does mom!"

_Holy chalupas! He can be so annoying! Max thought after catching Jackson rolling his eye at his response. Why was I so excited about sharing a room with this slob?_

"Hand over the phone!" Max demanded, fed up with Jackson just lying on his messy bed watching, well whatever.

Jackson, not liking his little brother attempting to boss him around, instead pocketed his phone as he got off his bed. He had a stressful day and had been turned down by Lola yet again. This was all he needed. Ever since Kimmy and Ramona moved in, he'd been sharing his room with Max; which was great, but annoying when he saw non-existent messes and always seemed to be around when he wanted to stroke one out. It had been close to a week since he last had that sweet, sweet relief. Now lately Max had been on his back about applying himself more. For Pete's sake, he'll nag them both to an early grave if he doesn't learn to chill out.

"Max, I'm the older brother here; not you. You do what I say, and I say," Jackson moved over to Max' bed. Staring down at his little brother, he grabbed the blankets and pulled the fabric from the bed, letting it fall to the floor. The horrified expression on the nerdy boy's face had him biting back laughter. "Leave it for a few hours and realize that this mess is not the apocalypse that you think it is," He said as he debated what to do next.

The younger Fuller was almost quivering with rage. His small hands clasped into fists. He wasn't a violent kid and had never thrown a punch, though he had roughhoused with Jackson, Popko and their friends. No one was ever hurt. It was taking everything he had not to scream, bite or start kicking and screaming like the child he was beneath the sweater vest.

"Ok, stop crying. You're embarrassing yourself." Jackson mocked when he saw tears of 'rage' that Max was holding back. The kid looked more like an upset puppy than angry.

Fed up with his older brother, Max screamed. He charged at Jackson, arms outstretched and little teeth bared like an unthreatening kitten. Effortlessly the older boy grabbed and threw him down onto the bed before pinning his weak arms on either side. Their faces were only inches apart, close enough so that both brothers could feel the other's warm breath wash over their faces. Max glared at Jackson's smug face, trying desperately to free an arm and attack the older, and stronger, teen.

Having someone underneath him, overpowered and completely at his mercy had Jackson's pants tightening. While the teen was secretly bi, he would have blamed it on the fact that he hadn't gotten off in a while, not because of Max.

"Ngh-! Get offa me, Jackson!" Max cried.

That annoying smirk only grew. "No way, you've gotta get free yourself."

"Gah! I hate you!" Came through gritted teeth, "I just want the room clean for Rose!"

Jackson shrugged. In a quick movement, he rolled onto the bed and his back, now laying on Max' defenseless form. Even with his arms free, the younger boy failed to pry Jackson off. It was a little hard to breathe. "I don't even know why you bother with that girl, dude. Have you even made it to first base with her yet? That's like, _the first thing_ you do with your girlfriend." Some of that was just jealousy. Who would have thought a 10-year-old would have a stable girlfriend before his 15-year-old brother? Then an idea came to mind, "I bet even Taylor made it further with her than you have." He wasn't quite sure why he said it, maybe to anger and tease Max. Maybe for something he didn't realize.

Max stopped struggling as he tried to sort out what Jackson meant by 'first base.' That seemed to indicate that there was more than one. Just how many were there? Taylor and Rose together? The very idea of his frenemy and Rose made him start feeling sick and angry; and what was this about him getting further? Further how?

Bases might have defused the situation a little, but the mention of Taylor made the kid see red.

"What are you talking about, Jackson?" Max snapped. His struggles against his older brother started anew with the young boy seemingly having his second wind.

Jackson unsurprisingly defended himself with ease. All the same, his grin seemingly beckoning in containing knowledge that Max did not have.

"I can't tell you about that. It's an older brother job to spare you from unnecessary pain. Plus, you're just too young."

_Too young!? Taylor’s only a month older than me!_

Max' squirming started to become more erratic, calling for Jackson to use more muscle to pin him down.

"That's a lie!" Max cried out, not knowing why Aunt Steph had not checked in with the sounds of their scuffle. Maybe she already left. "I know full well you wouldn't have mentioned it if I were too young! And get off!" He wouldn't admit it, but there was a little bit of fun with Jackson pinning him down. They always loved wrestling, and never found much time to spar now. "If you wanted to spare me, you could have just cleaned!"

Jackson sighed with a smile and  decided to use an old saying on his brother: "A clean room is a sign of a dirty mind." Now Jackson was aware that wasn't the actual saying, he was hoping that Max didn't know that. Just to throw his brother off, even more, he decided to add "So I noticed you failed to answer my previous question. Have you and Rose achieved first base? Or even further? Perhaps even have done the nasty? Betcha did, with that dirty little mind of yours!" Now he couldn't contain his laughter. This was the one thing Max had yet to learn about, and he was going to flaunt his superiority as much as he could. "C'mon, or don't you know about this?"

"Ngh! O-of course I know!" The boy bluffed, making Jackson's grin widen.

"Oh yeah? Then what's first base?"

It was at that point that Max realized he had walked right into a catch 22, and Jackson was relishing in it. To Max, this was the worst thing in the world. Being outsmarted by Jackson was like being outsmarted by a lethargic dolphin! Sure, it was possible, but it never actually happened. If he tried to bluff his way through it, he would be admitting to having a sick mind. If he confessed to not knowing about first base and likely others, it would be admitting Jackson's superiority on the subject, that he held the relationship back, and that Taylor might have indeed gone further with Rose. That is if he was ever with Rose. Max felt so out of his depth; it was about one of those 'dirty' things his Mom, Aunt, Kimmy, and Fernando were sometimes chattering about when they told him to leave the room, or cover his eyes during a movie. Like a good, innocent child, he did as told.

"Why do you want to know about spots? Just get off and clean!"

Jackson chuckled to himself and put his arms behind his head. "Nah, I'm comfy. Besides, I don't have a dirty mind like you."

Max' little fists crashed down on his brother's chest. He squirmed and wriggled, kicking his feet and making little noises as he tried to pry Jackson off to no avail. "I don't have a dirty mind!" He roared.

Enjoying being an ass way too much, the older teen just rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I don't, Jackson!"

Now that he could hear the sad tone of his little brother's voice, Jackson decided to relent. Casually he just rolled onto the floor, before getting to his knees and using his hands to hold down Max' chest. "I know you don't, little brother. And that's why I'm gonna teach you about the first base to home. If you behave and don't tell anyone, I might even teach you more."

Not that he could move a little, Max looked at his brother. "Why can't I tell anyone?"

"Because. You're not supposed to learn this yet. But I thought that if Taylor knew about it-"

"Teach me!"

Just to see what sort of reaction he would get, Jackson moved his hand up Max' shirt. "Ah! W-what are you doing?" Max was holding back a groan as he felt his brother's strong hand move up and down his flat tummy before moving up to his chest and massage his chest. No one had ever done this before, and it felt nice. "J-Jackson!" Jackson saw something on Max' face as he rubbed the boy's smooth skin. Neither noticed Jackson rubbing his hard-on against Max' leg.

"First of all, Maxy, I want to show you just what first base is." He looked at Max, trying to express the seriousness of it being kept secret. "You won’t tell anyone about what we say or do, right?"

Max was excited about learning something new. "Yes, it is just between us." He replied. Of course, he was lying, Taylor would get an earful next they spoke.

"You give your word?" Jackson wasn't trying to be mean now just cautious.

Just how had Taylor learned about all this if it was so secret? He's an only child! "You have my word." He replied, hiding his mischievous grin. Now Jackson moved his hand, and Max sat up

"Ok," Jackson combed a hand through his hair, "There are four bases. The first base is kissing."

Max' mouth was agape. "K-KISSING!" He yelled out, and Jackson was hastily shushing him. "Rose and I kiss, you know this!" He continued in a lower tone. _Does that mean she's kissed, Taylor? Gross, it's like I've kissed him now!_

"This kiss is way different from those little kisses on the cheek. And way more pleasurable, too."

Max looked at Jackson skeptically. "Different how?" He asked unable to contain the disbelief in his voice.

"This kiss is the type of kiss you sometimes see the adults use. The one where they kiss on the lips and have their tongue enter the other's mouth. It feels awesome!" He stopped there and saw how his ten-year-old brother would react. For some inexplicable reason, he hoped Max would want to be taught how.

_They have their tongues in each other mouths?! Why? That does not sound sanitary_. "You're pulling my leg, aren't you?" _He must be, why would anyone do that?_

"No, it's true. It's called French kissing," The look Max gave him told him he didn't believe a word of it. "Ugh, here, watch this." Jackson groaned, before pulling up a video on his phone of two people kissing. His cock throbbed.

The two watched the entirety of the video, which both boys are having a different reaction. Jackson's breathing became heavier as the scene unfolded, getting harder the more he watched. Max, on the other hand, felt uneasy about the whole concept. Especially after seeing it firsthand. He had seen adults kiss but never would have imagined they had each other tongues in their respective partner's mouth.

_What if I tried that with Rose and botched it up? She might return to Taylor, and my world will be over! Jackson said it felt awesome... has he kissed a girl like that?_ Max felt in awe of his brother and a little ashamed to think he wasted all his time in pursuit of Lola.

Max felt uneasy with the new found knowledge of first base. "You said you might teach me... how exactly?"

Jackson, like Max, was feeling uncomfortable. While he was bi he never really considers doing anything with a male. Now that an opportunity had arrived he found out his first time could be with his brother. Actually, he blew his first chance while spying on Popko in the shower. He swore the other boy winked at him as he left. He just couldn't work up the nerves to see where things could have lead. But yes, he manipulated the events to get to this point, but the pipsqueak usually found a way out from his carefully laid plans. Swallowing his nerves, he answered. "You can practice on me."

"What…?"

"Y-you can, uh… you can practice kissing me. I-I mean if you want to learn!"

_Should I? We promised that what we say and do doesn't leave us, so I don't have to worry about my friends learning about this. But Jackson has experiences I don't. He could hold it over my head for years!_ Max' erection from when he arrived home had naturally softened during his fight with Jackson but was now returning to its hard state once more. Max briefly considered asking Jackson why it grew hard throughout the day but the first base was the more dominant concern in his mind.

Max never felt the same bundle of nerves that Jackson experienced around Lola, but at that point in time that was how Max felt while standing on the pinnacle of whether or not to accept Jackson offer on practicing French Kissing. "OK," His voice was low.

"Great!" Responded Jackson a little too eagerly. _At least Max and I will achieve these bases at the same time. Got to remember that Max thinks I have done this before. Come on Jackson, keep it together. It can't be that difficult, don't lose his respect now!_ "Kissing is easy." He bluffed, "All you gotta do is get nice and close to your girl. Make her feel special and that you have her undivided attention by touching her on either her waist or by holding her hand. Look her in the eyes... then lean in and give her a chaste kiss at first. Follow up with a lingering kiss, then slip your tongue into her parted lips." Jackson instructed. _And hope to god she doesn't slap you._ He could still feel Lola's harsh hand.

"OK." Max' voice wobbled. "T-touch either her waist or hand." He incited, taking hold of Jackson's hand. "Stare into her eyes, so she knows she has your undivided attention." Max just couldn't do this as he felt too embarrassed. Jackson too felt the same. Both Fuller's were red in the face sporting massive blushes. "Lean in for a chaste kiss." Both boys, high on nerves, moved in too quickly, so their foreheads collided hard.

They reeled back, holding their heads.

"Ow!" Jackson groaned, surprised at how hard Max hit.

"Jackson," Max complained while rubbing his forehead. "You said that I lean towards her, not that she leans towards me."

"Sorry, sorry." Jackson responded, "Force of habit, I guess. It's also not unheard off for her to lean towards you while you move in on her. So see it as part of the lesson."

Neither boy wanted a repeat and that assisted in them retaining eye contact as they attempted the chaste kiss phrase. The lips drew closer and closer, and each boy felt their brother's warm breath as they drew near. Each Fuller boy closed their eyes. While not part of Jackson's instructions, neither felt comfortable enough (yet) to see the other as their lips finally touched and gave the smallest of pecks to each other before they split apart faster than they thought possible.

Their hearts were beating as if they had just run a marathon. Both Jackson and Max were ramped up from an adrenaline rush.

"That was…" Started Max.

"Yeah..." Agreed Jackson. "Ready for the next part?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," Max immediately agreed, this time taking Jackson's hand. Jackson moved his hand and gripped Max' chin, guiding the boy closer...

Hearts are beating at a frantic pace; he let Jackson move him closer while the teen closed his eyes and remained still. This kiss was still chaste but lasted longer than its predecessor, before each slowly pulled away, but neither went too far. They moved in, and their lips lingered longer still, their lips sloppily moving against each other. Jackson felt Max' teeth brush against his lips, but before he could move or think about it, he felt Max bite down. The 15-year old shove pushed him away.

"Ow! Max!"

The boy moved back, "What? It's what they did in that video! The guy bit her lip!"

"T-that's not how you do that, dude. It hurts when you just bite down like that!" Jackson whined, checking to see if his little brother drew blood. Luckily he hadn't. _Damn it; we're never gonna get this kiss right._

"Let me try again!" Insisted Max, wanting to get it right for Rose. After rolling his eyes, Jackson gripped his brother's face again and moved in for what was hopefully their first successful kiss. As the boys attempted first base for the third time that evening, both had the hardest erection in their life. Though neither wanted to point it out to the other. The first contact went off without a hitch with the boys moving their lips across one another's and tasting that odd sweetness from the other's mouth. Jackson noted that Max' lips were soft and thin, while Max noticed that his brothers were rounder and puffy. Feeling ready to take the next step, Max opened his mouth wider and slipped his smaller tongue in between Jackson's parted lips. He had a moment of panic, convinced that Jackson would seek revenge and bite his tongue in retaliation. Instead, he was greeted by Jackson's tongue flicking against his while his hand moved lower and cupped his little behind. Assured that everything was normal, the younger Fuller let his tongue explore the foreign territory that was his brother's mouth. The wet, warm cavern was an entirely new experience, and Max was finding it hard to determine whether or not he enjoyed the sensation and tastes. Jackson seemed to like it as his hand squeezed his ass cheek.

Soon the tongues were having a friendly duel with each other before Jackson slipped his bored tongue past his younger brother's lips and invaded his mouth. Max almost gagged when he felt how big the older boy's tongue was compared to his own. It nearly filled his entire mouth.

By that point, any thought of Lola was gone from Jackson's mind. All he was focused on was the taste of Max.

Max' erection was craving attention. It needed something that Max' young mind couldn't comprehend. _Would it be wrong of me to mention this to Jackson? It feels like it's about to burst at a moments notice! Maybe Jackson will be angry if I bring this up now while he's teaching me about bases…_ While Max had his dilemma, Jackson discreetly gave his own a small squeeze and readjusted it so it won't seat uncomfortably.

Finally, the brothers pulled away.

"Ah… w-wow…" Max moaned out, staring at the thin trail of saliva hanging between their tongues.

"That was awesome; we can do some more after the second base. It's far easier to do once Rose lets you touch base. And I can do more of this," He gave Max' juicy little ass a nice squeeze before letting go and moving his hands to Max' shirt to rest.

Focusing his attention back to his brother after being groped, Max listened to what he had to say.

"Second base is touching as I did before under your shirt. But it's not hand-holding, or any of the babish feely touching stuff like you might have done. Its skin on skin, flesh against flesh. In other words… naked." Jackson stopped and watched Max, letting him comprehend that one day Rose might let him see her in all off her naked glory, and she will see him. Jackson wondered how long it would take Max to realize they shall see each other naked again after Jackson has started reaching puberty why Max was on the verge or have just started.

Max made a face, "But I thought only siblings see each other naked when they have to bathe together? Or when Ramona 'sunbathes'" Both shuddered at the memory.

"Once the relationship reaches the point where both parties are comfortable with each other, they show it by allowing the other to see and touch one another," Jackson explained.

Max thought about what Jackson said. If he allowed them to practice second base, then it would be the perfect opportunity to ask about his problem down below. But seeing and touching does not require much need for practice other than getting over the awkwardness of seeing one another naked.

“Can we skip this step, Jackson?” Max inquired.

The teen smirked, “Afraid not, the third base requires us to both be naked.” He hoped that Max would say yes; he truly needed to relieve his boner.

Jackson started to suspect what was eating at Max and decided to help his brother out. “Would you like me to go first?” He offered, already starting to take off his shirt. While his offer was intended to put the younger boy at ease as he would eventually have to show his own hardened state, it had the opposite effect.

While Jackson was not ripped in any sense of the word, he did look after his body, and it showed. He had muscles which showed when he flexed, and he had started to develop a treasure trail which made Max feel envious. When he started undoing the button on his pants and pull down his fly, Max was considering ending the lessons then and there but the words died in his mouth as Jackson briefs started to be revealed.

It was not the briefs, but what was hidden inside. He wondered briefly if Jackson kept items down there, but as he stared at it, he worked out the shape and swallowed hard. Holy chalupas… His brother was huge and, just like him, hard as a rock. Max’ eyes were saucers.  His brother had to be at least 5 inches, easily overshadowing his mere 3 inches. Jackson was sure to laugh at his petit boyhood after seeing it.

Once Jackson removed his pants, he considered encouraging Max, but seeing him stare at his crotch had his cock throbbing. He wanted to see the reaction he got to seeing it uncovered, so he started lowering his briefs as slowly as possible while staring directly at Max' face. His brother’s eyes were locked on what Jackson could only assume were his pubes as his goods were still not on display.

_Man, I wonder if I can get him to suck me? Can he even cum yet? Wonder how someone else’s cum will taste... Damn, I'm an idiot for not going in that shower with Popko!_ Jackson’s cock started to see the light of day and so to did Max' tonsils as his mouth dropped open. His brother’s mouth hung open, with the younger boy almost drooling at the sight. Jackson’s manhood was cut, and fat for his age. The organ looked darker in compression to the lighter skin caused by his tan lines around his crotch. His pubes were only growing over his crotch, and while Max was not expecting it, he had not yet started growing any on his balls.

“You want to take a picture?” Jackson asked, not aware if he said it in jest or not. The thought that after that today Max might wank to a picture of him in the future recalling those lessons was… pleasing to the fifteen-year-old boy.

Max opened and closed his mouth, trying to speak until finally uttering, “I… I can’t do this...” Squeezing his eyes shut in fear of the emotion that would appear in Jackson’s baby-blue eyes. There was no outcry, no body contact of any sort. Max cracked an eyelid open and saw Jackson sitting beside him with one hand stroking his cock the other resting on his knee.

“We can skip you from getting naked for now, but you will need to later on. You wouldn’t want to cum with Rose touching you because you're not used to the sensation. That won’t impress her.”

"Come, why would we go anywhere naked we would get in trouble if we did that.

"Wrong kind of cum, but I'll show you later. For now, this is precum. Here,” Jackson said to his brother before looking down and smearing some precum around his cockhead. He offered Max his thumb, but the boy leaned away, thinking it was pee. “Whatever. So as I said earlier, second base is being naked and touching, since I am the only one naked you will need to touch me. I can’t show you by touching you. But I will tell you, where it will feel good on her and me.”

“There’s a few that will feel really good. Remember what I did earlier?” Max thought back to having Jackson’s hand up his shirt, how his body felt oh so tingly, and how he wanted to moan in unknown pleasure. He felt if he had started he wouldn’t have been able to stop. Max gave a curt nod. “So reach over and try it,” Jackson said, eager to have his chest played with while he wanked.

There was a moment of hesitation when those words left Jackson’s eager mouth. When Max' tentative hand reached out for his big brother’s bare chest, he stopped.

“I-i don't know about this…”

“C’mon, Maxy, it’s fine. Here,” He grabbed the younger’s wrist and put it on his chest. The suddenness of the other’s hand almost made him jump as his skin tingled and prickled.

Moving his eye from his hand and up to Jackson’s expression, Max moved his hand in little circles, too nervous to move from his comfort zone or explore the older’s body. It took Jackson’s little sounds of excitement to nudge him out and slowly he started to explore.

Jackson started to moan. “That’s good Max… It’s important-” A groan, “T-that you pay attention to both your partner's vocal response,” Another gasp, this time as Max teased a nipple, “Oh fu-wow” Jackson caught himself from cursing. The only time he did was with his cock in hand; otherwise, like Max, his upbringing made the experience uncomfortable. “...a-and body re… responses. Remember those. Ngh! Maxy!”

Max tried to pay attention as Jackson instructed, but his attention wavered as he kept on peering at Jackson’s cock. It was so similar and different to his. _Do all wieners look like that at 15? The hair is a surprise, when did he start growing it?_ Max wanted to feel the pubes and, after stealing a glance, he saw that Jackson had his eyes closed in bliss, decided to risk it.

While one hand teased a nipple, having learned that it caused the most vocal response, the other carefully reached for the thin bush of dark, curly hair. He was careful not to disturb his big brother’s strokes as he brushed against the tip of his pubes. Elation swept through Max. He had gotten away with it with Jackson being none the wiser. However, before he could return his hand, Jackson spoke. “Ah… That’s the next area you can explore; there’s only three I can tell you about.” Max reefed his hands away, eyes wide with fear and surprise.

“Heh… D-don’t worry, Max.” He smirked, “You can even touch this if you want.” He waved his dick around, hoping Max would grab it. He didn’t.

“Anyway, everyone’s gonna have a different reaction to being played with. While you play with their chest, nipples, private area, and butt, you need to take time to find other, unknown spots. You know how mom says ‘Stop pushing Jackson’s buttons’? Think of that, but sexual buttons. Mess around, find what drives them wild! Once you find it, just take advantage. They won’t be able to deny anything from you!”

Max was confused; _The private area’s understandable. Jackson seems to enjoy playing with his wiener… I wonder why... I can’t wait to try it out on my own! But their butt?! How can that be pleasurable?! What if I can’t find any of Rose’s buttons?? Maybe Taylor has some buttons I can find? That should put him in his place!_

“Let me lay down on the bed, then keep moving your hands on my body.” _Thank god Mom is working late tonight, and Aunt Steph has a job interview. Not sure where Kimmy is, maybe she’s shopping. Oh, wait! She had to take Ramona to her dance studio! Awesome. I have Maxy all to myself._ “Take your time, dude… Ah! L-let your palms explore then explore the same area again with just your fingertips grazing against my skin.”

“L-like this?”

A shudder ran through Jackson. It was heavenly, and so much more than he ever imagined. Once more he was disgusted with blowing his chance with Popko and wasting his days chasing Lola; there were so many other girls and guys that he could play with!

“Ngh! Oh, fu-yeah…. Perfect, Maxy.” Answered Jackson, wanting so badly to swear. “But…” He picked Max up but his sides, making sure to tickle his little brother as he did, and lowered him onto his lower stomach. They both giggled at the feeling.

Max' fingertips ran across an area just below his ribcage that made Jackson gasp for breath. He tried to get the same response on the other side, but sadly there was no reaction. He made a mental note of it for the mysterious third base and wondered why Jackson didn’t just tell him how many there were and just what they are. _Is he just making it up as he goes along? No, not even Jackson would do that to me._

It was a great deal of fun sitting on his brother’s body while running his hands up and down, seeing Jackson moan and shake about; it was a feeling of power over him, aided by knowing just where a ‘button’ was so Jackson would groan at any time of the ten-year-old choosing. The sense of power almost made him forget the intimidating cock that was now rubbing against his tight little ass.

“Go lower now,”

“I'm not ready to… you know” Max started mimicking the stroking actions that Jackson had been doing.

“You don’t have to just yet. Familiarize yourself with my legs and feet. Especially the feet. Then my cock or get naked so I can prepare you for Rose’s hands.” _There._ Thought Jackson. _Max will either have to stroke out my load, or I will get my hands all over his naked body._

Max clambered off the bed and leaned over Jackson’s naked body. He started tracing his fingers down, being careful not to brush against Jackson’s beast.  When he reached the older boy’s legs, he sat back down and resumed his actions. “H-hey Jackson…?”

Jackson huffed, “Y-yeah?”

“Why’d you call it a cock?”

“It’s another word for weiner. You don’t have to touch it but get your hands higher, touch my thighs bro.”

Summoning up the nerves, he reached further up. The fat cock just sitting there was so tempting, so alluring. But as he neared the large balls Max realized that it hung a little further down this his own. _Weird, why is that?_ Max subconsciously licked his lips. His brother's crotch just screamed for his attention. The intensity of it scared the young boy. Looking away, he rubbed back and forth from the thighs to his knees, switching back and forth from his palm and fingers. Unlike his body, there were no buttons to find, and he decided to move further down and explore the rest of his legs. _What sort of reaction will his feet get?_

The calves didn’t get much of a reaction, but the feet certainty did. It was unclear who enjoyed it more between the two Fuller boys. Jackson was either trying to smother a giggle or indulge in a moan. Max wanted to lick his soles and wondered why, but the feet moving about and Jackson’s snicker was enough of a distraction to prevent him from the awkwardness of his strange desire.

Jackson had stopped playing with himself since he lied down on the bed. Now he grabbed himself and started waving his cock back and forth. “OK, Max. Time to play with my cock or get nakey!” He chuckled.

Max was hard, so horribly hard. While Jackson had released some tension from leaking his precum juices, Max was still pent up. He was still concerned about his size and the allure of Jackson’s cock had terrified him. He couldn’t be near it without starting to lose himself. Deciding that the best course of action was to get naked as well, Max started to undress bashfully. Unlike Jackson, Max carefully folded his vest before starting on his shirt, which too was folded up nicely before being carefully laid on the floor. Even that annoyed him as they weren’t put away. Jackson wanted to tear his clothes off and devour him but settled on rolling his eyes instead. Even now Max' true nature shone through. _I guess it is sort of like a striptease_ , Jackson justified. Stroking his cock, a trickle of precum shot out and was scooped up by Jackson’s finger. He swallowed his finger whole and licked it cleaned.

“Eww, gross!” Exclaimed Max, welcoming an opportunity before moving onto the removal of his pants.

“A little tangy, but nice.”

_Why would anyone drink that?_ “Jackson why did you… umm… do that?”

Jackson had a wicked thought just then. _Maybe I can get Max to blow me after all. It’ll be hard to convince him to try but maybe if I tell him it will get his cock to grow bigger! Yeah, this could work!_ “I'm not sure you are ready to hear that,” Jackson said.

“Tell me!”

Jackson pretended to analyze him, judging his worthiness. It was hard to keep from laughing. “Well, I guess I can tell you. Eating precum, and more importantly, cum, allows your cock to grow bigger. It can even help your balls to produce more cum then it would ordinary would make on its own.”

“So that is why you are so big? Wait you did this stuff with other boys!? Who? Popko? Someone else? Popko and someone else? Together?” He didn’t know why he was so insistent on Jackson doing things with Popko. Now that he thought about it, the dark-skinned boy was quite cute.

Jackson was stunned with all these questions. When he said that, he didn’t mean to indicate he played with boys, he just wanted Max to think he has been with girls. _Is he disgusted with that idea? Turned on?_ “I haven’t been with any boys until… uh, t-two months ago. I won’t tell you who with. You don’t share these details.” He lied.

Max thought on what Jackson said. “You said cum earlier How is that different from precum?”

“Cum is filled with semen, when you’re with a woman, you release your semen into her womb, and that is how a baby is made. To get the semen into her womb, you need to have intercourse with her. Now intercourse is putting your cock into her vagina, but most boys call it a pussy.” Jackson decided to take a risk. “They, both boys and girls, call intercourse fucking.”

There was no reaction to him swearing in front of Max.

“Boy’s don't get pregnant drinking cum?”

While Jackson was admiring the view, he wanted to see more flesh from his brother. “Eating cum, and no. There’s also something that I mislead you on. But get completely naked, and I'll tell you.”

_Mislead me on what?_ Hating, but understanding he had just been delaying the inevitable, he began unbuckling his belt.

Jackson wanted so badly just to yank the fabric away from Max' body but restrained himself long enough until finally Max’ pants were off and Jackson got a welcoming view of his tight ass as he placed his folded jeans on the floor.

“So what misleading information did you give me?” Max demanded of Jackson as best he could with his hands covering his cock.

“It’s nothing too big, and you are smart enough to work it out on your own as you get older.” Max glared and opened his mouth to talk. “As you know boys and girls are built differently. What you might not know is that butts- no: ass, since your know older enough to use that term, while they look the same, there are in fact different.”

“Are they?”

Nodding that it is so and that Max did not comment on another forbidden word, he continued: “When you play with another boys ass and get your finger into his hole-”

Max waved his hands around, so Jackson stopped. “Wait… I have to put my finger inside…. Inside YOU?”

“What did you think I meant when I told you to play with a butt?’

Max was feeling uneasy. “Just the… umm… well, I never really gave it too much thought at the time!”

_Well, this is going better than I thought._ ”Inside a male as is something about the size of a walnut; and if stimulated by a finger, adult toy or a boys cock will cause untold pleasure on the owner of the boy’s gland. A girl sadly doesn't have that gland in her ass, coz it’s in her pussy. Most people refer to it as her G-Spot. A girl could let you fuck her back there; they might see it as fun due to all the dirtiness of the act itself. And with that dirty mind of yours, I wouldn’t be surprised.” _Damn it I still can’t tell if he is open to male on male fun._

“Are you still teasing me!?”

“Suffer!”

Max was lost in thought. His brother naked in his mind, with Popko on top of him straddling his back. His hands on his brother’s butt cheeks are then wiggling his finger into him. The idea didn’t disgust him as much as he thought it would, but Max doubted he could do that. He wished he could hear the sounds Jackson made, for he was certain that if his brother fooled around with any male, then Popko would be on top of that list. His thoughts flickered to Taylor and his brother. _Is that how Jackson knew all that stuff about Taylor and Rose? If so he would have his revenge against his frenemy and his brother! How dare he teach Taylor first!_

His voice was low, “O-ok… I'll do it. I'll put my- my finger in you.”

“No, it’s getting late. And there are two more bases to cover before everyone gets back. Tell you what, if you’re good to me I'll teach pleasure tolerance another day. Then you can really impress Rose by not cumming too soon.”

_I don’t think that will be an issue, thought Max. I have not produced any precum all those times my weiner -cock- got hard. Even now with Jackson, there isn’t a single drop. If I can’t make precum, I must be unable to create cum._ Max wasn’t happy with that. _If Jackson had been with Taylor and Jackson is that big from consuming cum did that mean Taylor was able? Does Rose like eating cum? I wonder how it tastes? How will mine taste? Dare I taste myself?_

“OK buddy, the third base is oral sex. There are a few different versions of this. The most common one you see or hear about is when a guy or girl sucks on their partner’s cock.” When Jackson said that, Max’ looked a little worried. Whether it was about the size or the idea of sucking someone’s cock, he didn’t bother in asking. “But… there are two more forms of oral. The first I'll show you is what most start with. It’s where a guy sucks on the girl’s nipples.”

“You mean like Tommy does when he feeds?”

Of course he would say that. “Well, yeah, but this isn’t for feeding.”

“Then what’s the point?” Max stubbornly asked, more so just to annoy Jackson. He already knew he liked having his nipples played with, he just had to hope the older Fuller didn’t catch on.

_Damn this kid, he’s just teasing me now. Can’t have that._ An idea popped into Jackson’s wicked little mind, one that would surely put Max in his place. In a swift movement, the teen swept the younger boy by his armpits and held him so his eyes level with his cute pink nips. “Don’t be koi with me, Maxy. We both know you enjoy this,” He leaned into Max’ chest and trailed his tongue around his areola. Max tried not to moan but struggled with Jackson teasing his chest by avoiding the nubs. While he licked, he was ticking the younger Fuller’s armpits. Soon he moved in and trapped one of the nubs between his teeth.

“Ah!” Max squeaked.

Enjoying the cute little sounds he was drawing out, Jackson started sucking on the pale-pink nipple then quickly switched to the other. He stopped before placing Max on the ground. “So you asked what the point is? I think I made my point, and so did you.” He pointed towards Max’s crotch, which was still standing tall and proud. “Tommy doesn’t get that reaction.” Jackson couldn’t help but snigger as Max started blushing at his reaction to the older Fuller’s onslaught.

With Max distracted, Jackson started kissing and sucking Max’ neck, taking the boy by surprise and making him giggle. “Haha, s-stop it, Jackson!” But when the teen did suddenly stop, the younger Fuller gave him a face.

“I can’t do that too long, or else you’ll get a hickey. Some of my friends call them love-bites. You know those little red marks Ramona sometimes has on her neck?” Max nodded, “Those are from kissing someone's skin too long. But enough about that! There’s more to third base. Another form of oral sex that involves asses, or the girl’s vagina. I can show you one of them, but they’re a little different from one another.”

Max furrowed his brow. “What? But you said butts were part of second base?”

The older boy couldn’t keep from chuckling. “Dude, no. Some things work in more than one base. Feeling up their butt is second base. Fingering is part of the fourth base as its penetration, and then there’s eating out. That’s third base.”

“E-eating?” Max shuddered. Not being educated on the matter, he had a rather disturbing image. Yuck…

“The other person cleans first, Maxy,” Jackson assured after seeing his brother’s reaction. Deciding it was time to be an ass once more, he pressed on, “Taylor loves it. Giving and receiving.” He had to turn to hide his smirk.

_Taylor again!? What does he mean he likes giving and receiving? Just how much has Jackson already taught him before me, and why him first? I'm his brother! Maybe he even taught Popko. He is a year younger, after all. Maybe they both taught Taylor about all of this…_ Max was confused as to why his little cock twitched at the thought of his brother, his friend, and his frenemy. _I wonder if they intend to teach us both at the same time about more stuff…_

“So are you as brave as him?”

Max gave a curt nod, his eyes full of determination. He would be better at this then Taylor could ever hope to be!

_Poor Taylor, I just hope Max doesn’t bring this up with him, or I'm as good as dead!_ “Good. But I can show you that later. First, you need to learn what it’s like to be sucked. That’s how you prepare your cock for later. If you don't have any lube, that is.”

_Lube? How am I going to remember all these new words and... well everything?_

“Ok, Max, switch places now,” Jackson said, getting up off and bed and kneeling beside it again. Max followed suite, taking his big brother’s place. Seeing Max’ naked body sprawled out across the bed had Jackson’s cock throbbing. His hairless chest was pale and smooth, and his nipples were a cute shade of pink. Sucking on the hard little nubs would be fun when he got around to that. However, what really had the teen’s attention was the little cock poking out from between the younger’s legs. Thinking back to when he was Max’ age, Jackson swore he was bigger. Maybe that was his ego at work. Nevertheless, sucking the small cock should be easy for a first time, and fun. He wondered if he could get Max to cum.

Now comfortable lying on the bed, Max shifted around as Jackson stared at him. _He’s staring at my cock… does he think I'm small? Does he not like it?_

“Damn, that looks tasty,” Jackson growled, taking the initiative and wrapping as many fingers as would fit around the thin shaft. Max gasped out from the sensation of another’s hand around his cock for the first time. The older boy decided against being an ass about size, thinking it would discourage Max.

“Ah-! J-Jackson…” The younger moaned, his entire body starting to tingle like mad. Now he knew just why Jackson wanted him to touch his cock.

Jackson was hovering inches from his prize and licked his lips. The smell of Max’ boyhood was alluring, to say the least. Unable to hold back, he flicked his tongue across the head and Max instantly jumped with tingling pleasure.

“Holy chalupa!” Max breathed. He couldn’t stop his body from shaking, and all from just one lick!

Jackson smirked, “Oh? Did you like that, Maxy? Just wait till I have your delicious cock in my mouth. You’re gonna scream from pleasure,”

At least that's what I heard my classmates claim. _Hope that they were right! It’s gonna be hot!_

Now Jackson blew some air on Max’s slightly wet cock, enjoying seeing the boy shiver again. Something about the cute little spasms made him want his little brother even more. Sure it was wrong, but he was 15 and horny, and it was his first time, too. Who could rightly judge him for his actions? Seeing that Max wanted more, Jackson moved in and took the head into his mouth, instantly feeling Max’ smaller hands grip onto the sheets. The younger Fuller almost screamed from the mere feeling of it, and Jackson hadn’t even used his tongue yet. Both boys were glad that no one else was home, or else they’d have been caught in the action. Ramona would never let them live it down if she ever saw or heard about it.

As Max squirmed around, Jackson started twirling his untrained tongue around the head trapped in his mouth. The small cock had a sweet taste that had him licking faster for more. That seemed to excite Max as the noises he made only got louder and more frequent. He doubted that Max would even be able to ask for more in that state. _I wish I had have done this with Popko when I had the chance! It looks like it feels freaking amazing. And I’d be better for Max’ pleasure._

“Mm! T-this… ah!! F-feels… so… good!” Max managed, losing his mind to the feeling of his first blowjob.

Jackson pulled off and, ignoring the little whine from between Max’ huffed breathes, licked his sweet tasting lips. “Your cock tastes really good, too.” He smirked, “Guess I can suck the whole thing for you now. Maybe I can make you cum,”

“Jackson do you really think I can cum? I have never made precum and, well, I don’t think I can!”

Jackson carefully considered his words before replying. “Sure, your body can’t make semen yet, but you can cum. It’s known as a dry orgasm, and it’s said to be just as good as a proper orgasm. In fact, if you have a dry orgasm you can practically be ready for another round of fun like nothing happened.” Jackson moved over his smaller form and stared into Max’s eyes as he descended towards him. This time neither closed their eyes as they lips braced each other. Jackson’s fuller lips slid gently across Max’, giving the boy the slight taste of his own sweetness. Intrigued and wanting more, Max moved his tongue past Jackson’s lips and into his mouth, moving around and seeking more of the sweetness. Jackson opened his mouth wider to accommodate for the unexpected invader. While making out, he moved his hand to Max’ cock and moved it until he was rubbing it against the head of his own, making the heads of both cocks slick with his precum. When Jackson pulled away, he moved his finger to Max’ mouth. Lost in pleasure and thought, Max allowed the finger to slip into his mouth and was given his first taste of precum without knowing.

“Mmm?” He mumbled around the digit. Jackson moved his finger. “Why was your finger salty? It didn’t taste quite like your lips…”

Of course, the teen just laughed, “That was precum, little dude.”

The younger couldn’t help but glare at his big brother. Even if he wanted to taste the liquid, he wanted it to be on his own terms, not slipped in when he wasn’t focused. Jackson clearly took advantage.

“C’mon, don't give me that look.” Jackson cooed, then gave Max a peck on the lips. “You liked it, didn’t you?” Again Max pouted, turning his head away from Jackson like a grumpy four-year-old. That made Jackson laugh. “Can I tempt you from having some from the source?” Jackson offered, despite knowing that Max would refuse his offer.

“NO!”

Jackson pretended to think about it. “Well, perhaps I can make it up to you by sucking your cock instead, Maxy?”

A little too eagerly Max replied, “Yes!”

Happy to oblige, the older boy again moved down to the floor, trailing his hands down Max’ smooth, tender form and giving his erect nipples a light pinch that made the kid jump. Smirking, Jackson jerked the cock in front of him, now and then licking the shaft or head. Max spread his legs apart to give Jackson easier access to his cock, Jackson was certain his baby bro did not intend to reveal his tight, puckered hole but he did. A rather welcoming sight he would go after later. However, he decided to give Max’ tiny ball sack a little bit of attention and took one of the orbs into his mouth. “Ah!” He heard his little brother moan as he sucked and tugged at the ball in his mouth. He could taste the little droplets of sweat on the skin. Soon, he switched to the other and started sucking away. While his mouth was busy, his hands began to roam Max’ slender body.

“Ohh, that feels amazing, big bro…”

Jackson was pleased. He was only going on from what he heard, watched and read online. The fact that he was doing an “amazing” was welcoming. Of course it was his brother, and he was young and equally inexperienced, but still, for a first time, he should award himself with a few brownie points.

Eager to please his little brother, even more, Jackson’s hands glided across Max’ bare skin, tickling and making his body tingle. “So Maxy, do you like having both second and third base at once? I'm more than happy to continue blowing you and have my hands move across that sexy body of yours, searching for your buttons. But coz I'm sucking you, I won’t notice if I do. Ask me to finger you and I'll eagerly explore that tight hole of yours. But you’ll need to earn it for me to start rimming you.”

“S-suck me Jackson, and can you please play with my nipples some more?” While he was a little disappointed that Max didn’t ask to get fingered or rimmed, Jackson was glad to know his brother enjoyed nipple play.

Returning to suck on Max’ balls, Jackson used his hands to find the nubs and began lightly pinching them, twisting them between his fingers and teasing the areola. Soon his mouth changed and he took Max’ three-inches into his eager mouth. That action made Max arch his back and grip the sheets, thrusting further into the warm wetness that was Jackson’s mouth.

“Ghk!” The teen gagged in surprise, but kept sucking away at the shaft, easily teasing the cock with his tongue. His palms slid up and down Max’ torso before one slid down and he sneaked a finger into his mouth. Once it was nice and wet, he put the digit against Max’ hole, hoping the boy didn’t notice.

“What is that?” Max huffed.

Jackson pulled off and just grinned. He couldn’t hold it back. “Don't worry, you’re gonna love it, little bro.” Before Max could object, he forced the tip of his finger past Max’ virgin rosebud and into his juicy asshole.

Max cried out in agony as his anus seared. It felt like his entire lower body had set on fire, only getting worse as Jackson nervously pushed his invading digit deeper into the boy’s prickling hole. “Oww! Pull it out, pull it out!” He demanded, tears stinging his chocolate-brown eyes. His pleas fell on deaf ears, as Jackson just stopped moving his finger and used his other hand to hold him down. “Jackson!” He sobbed.

“Shh, shh. Calm down, Maxy! It’s going to feel better soon, just endure it. This is what Rose is gonna feel when you two do this, so you need to learn.” Jackson said in a hushed voice. He felt terrible for hurting his little brother but knew he wasn’t lying. Or thought.

“B-but it- it hu...hurts s-so bad~!” Max’ words came out in short huffs between sobs.

To help comfort him and ebb away the pain, Jackson took the kid’s cock and balls into his mouth again. His tongue flicked and teased, circling the head and shaft in an effort to flood the pain with pleasure. It was slow progress, but soon enough Max’ sobbing calmed, though the younger Fuller was still crying.

_Damn it. I'm not gonna get my cock in him today, am I? Guess I can still hope for him to suck me off, my cock needs some attention, too._

“That’s it, Maxy.” Jackson soothed, rubbing one hand along his brother’s thigh. It wasn’t doing much to calm Max, but he continued out of habit. His other had was slowly moving a finger in and out of Max’ tight hole, feeling the ring tighten every time he pushed in. With how much pain it had caused, he was glad he didn’t go with the original plan of using a few drop of precum as lube. The first time the teen had ever slid a finger into his ass had been after spying on Popko in the shower, at the time finding it strange that he was imagining being fucked by the sexy bad-boy. If he wasn’t thinking about sex with Lola, it was always Bobby that took her place. “I know just the place that’ll make this start to feel amazing! Remember how I mentioned guys having prostates in their asses before? That’s like an inside button.”

“U-uh… uh-huh…”

Jackson started to maneuver his finger around inside of Max, searching for that walnut shaped lump that would bring him oh so much pleasure. The movement seemed to cause more discomfort and pain, so he busied the younger Fuller by returning to sucking on his balls. This coaxed Max to open his legs again and grant Jackson further access to his little brother’s pleasure points. At this point, however, he couldn’t tell whether or not Max was enjoying it. The way his ass seemed to be pushing him out seemed to tell him he wasn’t; but then again, Max had never had something go in him before.

“Mm! T-this still feels bad,” Max whined. He still struggled to wrap his head around how people were supposed to enjoy the feeling of their lower body burning. _Is this what Taylor went through when he was taught this? I wonder if he didn’t like it at first, either. He’s never mentioned his butt hurting, so maybe it does start to feel better after Jackson finds the ‘prostute’ thing…_

As he sucked and switched between Max’s tiny balls, Jackson could feel his brother hardening again, slowly but surely getting fully erect despite the new and painful sensation. The surprise came when Max’ hitched breathing was cut through by a small moan, caused when Jackson brushed against the little lump he was searching for.

He grinned, “Ah, there it is. Your prostate was hard to find, dude.”

Max’ breathing steadied a little. Still he squirmed around, unconsciously moving the invading digit around to hit the button. “S-so what is a prostate?” Another, louder moan escaped him when Jackson pressed down on it.

“It’s a little nerve cluster for boys. We have it there because we don't have vaginas, which is where a girls is, remember?” He saw Max nod. “And now that i’ve found it, this,” He forced another finger into Max’ tightness, “won't hurt as much.” The way the hole tightened around his fingers made Jackson’s cock throb and leak more precum. _Oh damn, just how would this feel around my cock? He’s so freakin’ tight and warm in there!_

Before Max could scream, Jackson made sure to press both fingers on his prostate. That action managed to wash away most of the pain, but still, Max whimpered.

“You’re really mean, Jackson!” Max snapped, giving his brother a playful kick.

Jackson grinned and kept moving his fingers in and out. Soon he could feel the hole loosening up around his digits, which brought on more moaning from Max as his body got used to the feeling. Again, he couldn’t keep the disturbingly hot image of Taylor receiving the same treatment from his mind, even when he tried to picture doing this kind of thing with Rose. Being a 10-year-old, he brushed it off and just let Jackson continue to pleasure his slender body. He enjoyed the way Jackson’s hands caressing his small form tickled and made his cock jump.

Both boys soon fell into a rhythm, with Jackson pistoning his fingers in and out of Max’ now accepting hole, and Max gently bucking up into his older brother’s mouth. He didn’t notice his body starting to heat up with each movement from them both.

“Fuck, you’re so cute!” Jackson moaned around Max’ cock, now stroking his own.

Max groaned with pleasure. “Ah, you’re so good, big bro! K-keep sucking my weiner!”

_I’d be happy to_ , Jackson thought, bobbing his head along the three-inches; every now and then he took his brother’s ball sack into his mouth and giving them some attention or twisted his tongue around the thin shaft. Max seemed to enjoy that the most as he put his hands on the back of Jackson’s head and held his brother down. Well, at least Jackson let him. He didn’t mind, as it meant he could get more of that sweet and slightly salty taste from his brother’s little cock.

Like a happy little puppy, the younger Fuller’s breathing came out in pants as he unconsciously approached his first orgasm. The spasming started when Jackson’s fingers pressed down harder on his prostate. Jackson reeled back, feeling his brother’s spasms but feeling nothing shooting into his hopeful mouth. _Damn, he can only dry cum! Still, it’s hot to watch him like this._ He brushed against the spot again and Max almost screamed his name.

“Ah! J-uh… T-tha- ahh~!”

“Feel good, little bro? Or would you say it was-?”

“Freaking amazing!” Jackson couldn’t help by smile at his work. _Hopefully, now he’ll suck me off!_

For a while the boys just lied there, one sprawled across the other’s bed while he knelt on the floor. His knees were beginning to hurt. Jackson’s fingers were still in Max’ ass, every once in a while making the boy jump. Both of them were still rock hard and wanting more attention. But Max was still a little curious about third base’s other half, even if he was uneasy about it. “H-hey Jackson… before you mentioned something else in third base. W-what was it?”

_Goddamn it, I'm never getting blown!_

“Oh, do you mean rimming?”

Max thought back. Sounded right. “Yeah, that one.”

“So now you do want to know about that one, huh? Lookie here, Maxy’s got a dirty mind after all. But don't you think you should be nice to your helpful big brother and suck on my cock for a little while? It’s not fair if only you get to cum, dude.” Jackson replied hopefully. But of course, the deck was stacked against him.

“ _I do not have a dirty mind_!” Max snapped, glaring now. “I'm just curious. And after you hurt my butt like that and keep teasing me, I'm not going to suck your cock, Jackson.” He crossed his little arms and pouted, once more looking like an upset puppy. Jackson found it adorable. “Now, are you going to teach me about rimming or not?”

Jackson quickly removed his fingers, causing a little pain. “Nah,” He moved back and sat with his legs crossed. “I'm done for today.”

Max was livid. How dare he just stop then? There was still a whole other base he had to learn about! He could still be behind Taylor! “What?” Jackson shrugged. “Trump! Fine,” He got up and moved past Jackson, then leaned over to collect his neatly folded clothes. “Why don't you just call Taylor to suck your cock if he’s so good and great at it?” _Who does he think he is, just stopping? He was supposed to teach me everything now! Rose won’t like me if I only know this far._

With his brother leaning over, Jackson got given the perfect view of Max’ tight rosebud, sitting there right for the taking. While he couldn’t fuck the kid, he could still have some fun with him. Without warning, he gripped Max’ soft ass cheeks and gave them a nice squeeze. Max jumped in surprise. They were so soft and squishable that Jackson couldn’t stop kneading them between his larger hands. “What are you doing?” Max hissed as he felt his butt being spread apart. The hole opened a little as if inviting Jackson in for a closer, more intimate look. Before Max could even react, Jackson leaned in and attacked the hole with his tongue. While not as tasty as his cock had been, Jackson enjoyed slipping his tongue between the crack, before stopping to kiss around the ring and cheeks, still loving how oh so soft they were. _They’re like fluffy little pillows!_

“Mmn-! Jackson, that feels strange. Cut it out!” Max said, but his arched back in order to move his ass closer to Jackson.

“Nah,” Jackson replied. Both boys had a slight smile, only growing wider when Jackson put his face in between the crack and prodded Max’ rosebud with his tongue. _I'll get him hooked on this, then try one last time to get him to suck my dick! It's not like I expect him to deepthroat me, just the head will be a sweet experience!_ Jackson applied more pressure and slipped a little bit of his tongue in. _God, this is harder than I thought it would be_. His tongue was pushed out by Max’s rectal muscles. Curling his tongue, he attempted again and once more started pushing himself back into Max’s ass. He was successful as his tongue broke through into the boy’s anus.

Max’ little body started to quake again, leaving the boys to wonder whether he came or was just shaking. Either way, Jackson forced as much of his tongue into the hole as he could before pistoning it in and out; with great difficulty.

“H-holy chalupa…!” The younger Fuller groaned, feeling his knees growing weaker by the second. Jackson too noticed this, evident by the fact that he picked Max up then rested him on his back. Jackson grabbed both legs behind the knees and lifted Max’ perky backside into the air, before sliding his knees in for support and burying his face in the crack.

Their eyes were locked together as Jackson’s tongue followed along the cute little trench, taking care to stop and prod against Max’ twitching hole. In that position, Max could feel the heat of Jackson’s cock on his lower back. He decided to be a kind little brother and reached around until his hand wrapped around the feared organ. The warmth and size alone were enough to scare him even more, only getting worse when he felt it throb. But Jackson’s eyes lit up the moment he touched it, so he couldn’t back out now. _He’s finally touching my cock! It may not be sucking, but at least I won’t have to get myself off!_

Max moved his hand up and down in a slow motion, trying to keep in rhythm with Jackson’s licking. It wasn’t long before the teen caught on and sped up. The feeling of another hand around his shaft felt unbelievable, let alone it being the small hand of his brother. The experience only got better when Max wrapped his other hand around it, too, finally covering the entire shaft.

“Ah, fuck yeah!”

_Man, Jackson must drink a lot of cum to get his cock this big! And it’s so warm in my hands, like the heat pillow mom gives us when we’re sick… only this doesn’t have Tommy’s puke all over it. Thank chalupa!_

“Damn your ass is gonna be so tight, Maxy!” Jackson beamed. _After I eventually fuck his tight little ass, I have got to invite Popko over to try him out!_ The possibility that Max never agreed to having a cock in him wasn’t apparent to the horny teen.

Max couldn’t help but blush at that statement. He did wonder why Jackson bothered in saying it, as Rose wouldn’t want to play with his ass, would she?

_Though I hope Rose will rim me, it’s amazing. I wonder how it will be when I eat her pussy, and how much different that will be from rimming her ass. Jackson said boys and girls have different asses… does that mean Rose and Jackson would be different? Maybe it’s like sweet and sour. Whoever’s sweet wins my attention!_

As Max’s hands worked up and down his brother’s five-inch cut cock, his attention turned to the copious amount of precum that was leaking onto his hand. When Jackson fed it to him before it was a surprise and he did not really take notice of the taste or if he indeed enjoyed it; all he knew was it was salty. Now though Max found himself wanting to try it and to get bigger. Not too big to scare off Rose, but be above average to keep her impressed -and to rub Taylor’s smug face in it. Unbidden, an image of him rubbing and occasionally smacking his bigger cock into Taylor’s face came to mind. _Well here I go_ , Max released his hand that got leaked on the most and bought it up to his face. It smelt unlike anything he had smelt before; except for a sock of Jackson’s he once found under the teen’s bed. Max looked at his hand then at Jackson. Jackson’s eyes burned with need and curiosity as he wondered if Max was willing to taste his seed, while he still tongue fucked Max. Max’ little tongue poked out and took a small taste. Actually too small of a taste as he swore there was no taste to it. Taking another slightly larger sample did provide taste, and the saltiness he recalled tasting before, but still, Max could not state whether he enjoyed it or not.

Jackson was getting increasing turned on watching his brother’s use tongue to lap up his precum, enjoying that the boy kept going back for more. _Oh damn, does he like the taste of it? Maybe now I can get him to suck me off to get more of it, and maybe I can even get him to let me cum in his mouth! Fuck, that would be so hot._

“Ngh! That feels so good, Max!” Jackson groaned, “You like the taste of my precum, little bro? Since you’ve been so good, I'll let you have as much as you want.” Max seemed to see where Jackson was going as there was a flicker of fear in his eyes, “No, you don’t have to suck my cock, just put the head in your mouth while you stroke it, that way you’ll get a lot of precum. And you can see me actually cum after that.” The fear was still there, but Max finished what was left on his hand and didn’t object to Jackson getting up. He went to do the same but the teen stopped him. “No, you have to be on your knees for this.”

Still a little worried about it, Max did as he was told as stayed on his knees. Now that Jackson’s huge -at least to him- cock was hanging only inches from his face, Max got a good whiff of the strong, musty aroma coming from the older Fuller’s crotch. It smelt overly-sweet but oh so alluring at the same time, helping to ebb away some of that worry and fear. “S-so just the head, right?” His brother nodded. “Ok…” He curled his fingers around the shaft, finding the barely fit around it. The purple, throbbing head leaking that odd tasting liquid was all that was left. Swallowing his courage, he quickly opened his mouth and closed his lips around his brother’s cockhead. _Holy chalupa, I'm doing it! A-and it tastes kinda sweet, but still salty. Like when mum put salt on her pancakes instead of sugar…_

Jackson, for one, couldn’t believe this was happening, or that he was still standing with his legs quivering as much as they were. “Fuck, Max! T-this feels amazing! Your mouth is so hot!” When Max’ curious tongue flicked across his piss-slit and scooped up more precum, Jackson almost lost it. _No wonder Popko has so many girlfriends if they’re doing this together! I wonder if he’s ever been sucked off by a guy, or sucked one off himself. He gets into trouble enough that I wouldn’t be surprised._

Max tightened his grip and stroked along the shaft of the older Fuller’s throbbing cock, finding it produced more precum the tighter he held it. As more of the liquid pumped into his waiting mouth, he was learning different ways to excite his brother using his tongue, enjoying seeing his dominant brother quiver. Being too lost in all that, he didn’t notice the organ he was teasing start heating up and throb more frequently as every fibre of Jackson’s teenage body focused on what was bound to be the biggest load he had ever shot.

The impending orgasm Jackson felt was almost painful after being denied for so long. It was fast approaching and with his heart rate rising and his moans of pleasure growing louder, it became difficult to breathe without feeling light-headed. "Mm! O-oh fuck, Max you're gonna make me cum!" He thought Max would have gotten scared and pulled off when he said that, but the boy seemed eager to push him off the edge and kept stroking. His movements got faster, only seeming to excite Jackson more as the teen's moans got louder and his breathing deeper. The feeling of Jackson's hot rod in his mouth was already good enough, but having the stuff that would make his cock bigger and more impressive was too good to pass up.

Max took his mouth away and licked up more precum, which already Jackson could see was starting to have white specks in them. Max wrapped his lips around a little more of the cock hovering in front of him, enjoying jerking his older brother way too much.

“Ah! O-oh fuck its coming, Max! I-it’s never felt so intense before!” Jackson groaned, feeling his cock start to throb and his legs turn to jelly. He soon broke into a sweat as his orgasm rapidly approached. Hardly able to stand, Jackson felt the first rope of cum shoot into his unsuspecting brother’s mouth.

"Ghk!" Max gagged as a thick, hot liquid shot into his mouth. Instantly he pulled off and cupped his hands under his chin, catching some of the white liquid in his palms, while the rest landed onto his tongue and face. Rope after rope of thick cum fired out at the younger Fuller as Jackson emptied his no longer denied load. He couldn’t help but moan at the sight, and the feeling of his balls finally unloading. Soon, the last of his cum dribbled into Max’ hands.

It was obvious to Max that this was cum, and hooked on the idea that it would help his cock grow, he downed the load already in his mouth. Max felt it was much warmer that precum, and had the same but more intense a taste. He could easily see himself feasting on it every other day. Perhaps he could see about besting Jackson in the size department. He offered Jackson a smirk before licking his lips and hands for another taste. “You know, next time you should get it all in my mouth, not all over my face.” He complained, despite being the one who pulled off.

The two took a long moment to breathe and wind down from the experience, with Jackson scooping the last of his cum off Max’ ever so adorable face and licking it up. "Hey, that was for me!" Max glared.

“So Max, did you enjoy the taste of my cum?” Jackson asked with that goofy grin of his.

Before Max had a chance to respond, each brother heard the most dreaded thing imaginable; their mother.

“BOYS!”

In a panic, Jackson swept the covers off the floor and wrapped it around their naked forms, failing to hide either of their still erect dicks. “We weren’t doing anything!” He almost shouted, snapping to face the empty doorway.

“She’s downstairs, genius.” Max shook his head and began untangling himself. “Just get dressed,”

It was at that moment that both heard footsteps coming upstairs. Jackson, thinking fast, rewrapped Max in the sheet and threw him and himself on top of his bed.

D.J, hearing the boys hitting the bed called out, “Are you two fighting again?”

“Pretend to be asleep!” Jackson hissed.

“NO, MOM!” Jackson called. “I fell out of bed... I-I had another nightmare and asked Max to join me in my bed.”

D.J walked to the door and looked in at her two sons wrapped up in the sheet from the other bed. Why Max’ sheet was unmade and on Jackson’s bed, she would never know. If she did, she would have fainted; Then likely killed Jackson. “You had a nightmare? It’s not even five o’clock! What were you doing asleep? You’ve both got homework to do before dinner, don't you?” Jackson offered a nervous grin, making her just walk away shaking her head.

“Well, we were lucky there, huh, Max?” Jackson asked.

Max simply looked at his older brother. “I don’t think she believed you at all.”

“Oh come on. Who wouldn’t trust this face?”

“Anyone with eyes,”

Jackson looked at Max solemnly. “Would you be interested in doing this again?” Maybe even practise the fourth base? Sometimes it’s just called Home Run. We talked about it but only went so far with fingering and tongue fucking.”

Max sighed, “I wouldn’t say no... but I can’t say yes either. Let me think about it.”

Throwing off the covers, Max made his way to his folded clothes and started to dress. Jackson slipped a hand down his front and stroke himself to the sight, eager to blow another load before Max was covered up again.

That night Jackson slept nude, no longer concerned about being modest. Max followed suite, but unlike Jackson, he couldn’t sleep. He kept on fantasizing doing the four bases with Rose, who slowly turned into Taylor, then to Jackson and finally Popko. He started masturbating, then fingering his ass as it just didn’t feel the same without Jackson’s strong hand. It was at that point he had an epiphany; He now indeed had a dirty mind.

“Damn you, Jackson,” Max muttered while thrusting his fingers in and out in time with his strokes on his dick. In the moonlight it did look a little bigger, Max thought with a slight smile.

“Max, go to sleep, stop petting Cosmo!” Ramona shouted, having mishearing Max’ moans.

_Oops..._

 


	2. Showering and Blue Balls

"Hey, Jackson, open up! It's me, Popko," Bobby Popko shouted, banging his impatient his on the door to his best friend's house.

There was no response from the usual full house, which made Popko raise an eyebrow.  _That's weird. Since when is there NO ONE home in THIS house? I come here so I won't be in an empty house!_ The dark-skinned boy tried the handle and found the door opening, taking Popko by surprise. He was about to call the Fuller-Gibbler family stupid when it clicked. "Riight! It's always open." Still, he found himself finding that rule stupid as well, even if it meant he could always just walk in.

With a hand on his forehead, Popko invaded his friend's home. One sandwich later, he decided to look for his friend.

"Is anyone up here? C'mon, I'm bored!" He went to the shared room of Jackson and Max, hoping that the brothers were captivated by some game and failed to hear him. The house, he noticed as he made his way up the stairs, was far too quiet.

Opening the door, Popko was dismayed to see that the room, like the rest of the household, was empty. With nothing better to do, he decided to wait and entered the room, picking up a handheld game as he made his way to Jackson's bed.

"This fucking blows! Jackson, I know that you're here, just come out!"

Of course, the Fuller boy was indeed home. He had heard Popko coming up the stairs so hastily shut himself in the closet. His heart was beating out of his chest from inside the small space, his hand still wrapped around his hard cock and Max' underwear pressed to his mouth and nose. Something about smelling the underwear turned the 'straight' boy on.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Why is he here? Why now?_ Jackson panicked, before seeing something that made his jaw drop and cock twitch.

The dark-skinned fifteen-year-old had quickly grown bored once more and found himself slipping his hand into his pants. Grinning, he decided to snoop around and find what material Jackson jerk off to. He had spent many nights and mornings imagining sharing some hot chick with Jackson, which soon turned into the dense boy playing with and sucking his cock. At first he had hated the thought, but eventually, his hand started moving towards his ass, with Popko wishing he could fool around with his pal at least once so he could see him in his naked glory.  _Man, you better have some gay mags!_

Popko checked under the mattress, under the bed, his friend's school bag and still came up empty. The problem was surely Max.  _Why does he keep hiding his porn mags? Just show Max and have him jerk you off, dude._

The more he looked for the mags, the hornier the teen seemed to get and before he knew it, Popko was stripping out of his clothes and stroking his cock while the other grabbed a photograph of the two Fuller brothers.

"Ngh! Damn you two are cute."

Jackson's heart skipped a beat.

During the search, he found nothing that he could use to act as lube, nor Jackson's cum rag. He would have loved to cum on his friend's dirty clothes but was aware he sometimes wore it. It would be hot knowing Jackson was wearing his cum indirectly, but he was not as stupid as he pretended to be.

"Ok, you win, Fuller! Next time I'm in here WITH you, you're gonna show me every mag and toy you keep hidden in here. Or else I will shove my cock down your bitching throat!" Popko threatened what he thought was no one.

Jackson, who was still silently hidden in the closet, was confused as he shot his load after hearing the threat.  _He wants to do WHAT with J-Money?!_

Wordlessly the dark-skinned teen left the room, now eager to beat one off in the shower as surely Jackson would have done it there at least a couple of times since Max moved into his room. The image of Jackson's thick cock sliding into Max' soapy ass cheeks had Bobby moaning and a drop of precum leaking from his cockhead. As he left the room, he swore to himself once again to fool around with Jackson, preferably in his room so he found out where his goodies are stored. He was going to love shoving his cock down his best friend's tight throat or riding him until he was empty.

Walking to the bathroom in the buff, Popko stroked his dick and leaked onto the wood floor.

Popko was hoping that one of the Fuller boys -or even both- would come home and see him jerking off a good few loads in their shower. He would be happy to invite them in, share the shower and some spunk with the two.

"Those guys are missing out," The teen muttered as he turned the knob and waited for the water to warm up. He smirked, knowing that he would be under the spray for a good few hours, shooting out anywhere from 7-10 decent loads that would be wasted.

Popko stepped into the spray and groaned as the warmth cascaded down his light olive skin, with the fourteen-year-old's hands sliding up his toned body before running through his dark mane. Soon they moved back down, trailing his sides before gripping his ass cheeks. With one hand palming and feeling up his own soft pillows, Popko grabbed the soap and started lathering his body. He paused at his dark nipples to soap them before giving one a light pinch, drawing a slight grunt from him. His fingers played and pinched with the nipple for a while before switching to the other.

The teen smirked. "No wonder chicks love guys sucking their tits!" He said, circling his light-brown areola. His hand lingered before moving back and giving the first nub a harsh twist. "Ngh! Holy…"

His soapy fingers palmed his developed pecs and slipped down to his abs before moving back up and playing with his nipples. As he teased his chest, a finger slipped down and grazed his rosebud.

Popko moaned and growled from his double torment. His dark nubs tingled as his hole twitched, each getting prodded and circled by his talented fingers.

"Gawd damn…"

Finding himself in the mood for some self-foreplay, he stopped and lathered his developing abs, impressed with his own smooth body. His hand slipped lower, teasing his wet cock and refusing to pay it any proper attention.  _Man, I need something to fuck right now!_  Popko bit his lip and resumed soaping his body, soon returning full attention to his now extra slick bubble butt.

"Tch… They're gonna need more conditioner when I'm done," The fourteen-year-old grinned parted his cheeks, then ran a finger down the crack. He leaned against the wall and spread his legs apart.

 _I bet Jackson would be creaming his pants if he saw me doing this. Someday… I'm gonna bend him over like that and pound his cute little ass. Gonna him scream my name, begging me to fuck him harder!_ Popko's hand moved to fondle his smooth sack, giving the orbs a light squeeze. "Ngh… Damn it,"

His soaped up hand started teasing and massaging his balls, quickly making his uncut six-and-a-half inches rise. He closed his eyes before wrapping his fingers around the fat shaft and slowly began edging his cock. Just to tease, Popko put his thumb on the head, making it slick and tingle as he jerked.

"Uhhhh! FUCK!" The olive boy grunted. His free fingers were busy prodding his tight rosebud, threatening to slip inside at moment, slick from the soap and steamy spray of water.

Popko found himself thrusting into his palm, fucking his hand like a blue-balled rabbit until his first thick load was painting the shower wall. He watched with a groan as the spunk was washed away.

"See how much of my cum's going to waste Fuller? You could have swallowed that whole load," The teen growled at his absent friend.

Jackson had snuck a glimpse into the shower just as Popko took hold of his cock and closed his eyes. Hot bothered and confused as the brunet was, he mistook the action for a wink and quickly ran back to his room. He was questioning his own sexuality in seconds, feeling his pants tighten from the image of Bobby Popko's slick, shiny form jerking off with a finger down his own crack. Jackson found himself imagining his cock sliding into the olive teen's tight hole, making Popko his own little fuck toy and taking control for once.

"Oh man!" He had moaned, palming his growing bulge.

With the teen annoyed as his spunk washed down the drain, Popko leaned against the wall and slowly eased a finger into his hole. The soap and water made it slippery and easy to thrust the digit knuckle-deep.

"Ahhh… Damn it, that burns!" Popko pulled out and washed the soap from his finger. His rectum was burning slightly, with the boy cursing himself for forgetting that soap burned.

Popko quickly lubed his fingers with the conditioner before slipping one back inside the hole and starting the search for that walnut-shaped lump. It didn't take long to find the spot and start attacking it, teasing and prodding the nerves as the burning ebbed away.

His other hand was firmly gripping his ass, spreading himself wider as a second digit slipped past the ring.

"I need a cock to do this for me. I should try that hot dude at school, he looks like he's packing!" He smirked, imagining servicing Chad Brad Bradley's massive cock alongside Jackson. A moan escaped his lips as he pictured his cock filling the Fuller boy's throat while the dancer relentlessly pounded the tight ass, with the teens' lips together and their tongues exploring each other's mouths. With every imaginary thrust, Popko stroked his slippery cock and pleasured his prostate. He scissored his ass with the digits, wishing that they were replaced by a thick cock eager to pound his hole.

 _I should get a job so I can buy one of those huge dildos I saw in the shop downtown… Or just steal one while nobody's looking. Those dorks are too busy checking out those hot chicks that go in there or feeling up the dolls to notice me._ Popko grinned, remembering once when he saw a clerk making out with a blow-up doll.

"Ngh! Uhhhhhh…" He groaned, pushing in knuckle deep and massaging the lump. A third finger joined the pair, making him grunt as his olive hole was stretched wider.

 _Damn, I need to do this more often!_ Popko found himself letting go of his cock and spreading his cheeks more. He thrust his fingers in and out, moaning as they brushed against that spot.

"Oh fuck yeah!" The steamy water flowing down his toned body and the fingers knuckle deep in Popko's tightness was enough to make his cock shoot out another decent load. The spunk was caught before it could go down the drain, which Popko licked off his fingers. He was always smirking when he could cum without being touched and found himself eager to see if the Fuller boys could do it.

 _I wanna see if we can make that cute little Max shoot his first load of cum without letting him touch his tiny dick. Maybe I can get Jackson to help me fuck his tight ass till he cums all over his chest. I would SO lick that up!_ Popko's cock softened as he slipped his fingers out and let them wash. He licked up the remaining droplets of spunk and leaned back against the wall.

He looked over and saw a hairbrush sitting by the sink. "Whatever, they won't see anything!" He said, stepping out and taking the brush.

Stepping back under the stream, Popko took the handle into his mouth. His tongue curled around the base and unfurled as he slipped more of the length into his cock-hungry mouth.  _Man, this thing's too thin!_ He groaned internally, feeling the brush handle hit the back of his throat but not fill him.

"Mmn…" He faked a moan, acting like he was enjoying it.

Popko tried ignoring that size as he licked and sucked on the handle, pretending to be servicing a real cock. He moaned around the thin shaft, sliding it further into his mouth before pulling off and repeating the action. Soon, however, it got boring and the olive teen stopped.

"There's, like, 5 girls in this house and  _NONE_  have any toys. What is wrong with this place?" He wondered out loud, remembering scouring through the girls' drawers and coming up empty. The brush would have to do. Popko rubbed the handle against his crack, sliding it against his needy hole.

The teen's free hand resumed working on his neglected nipples, pinching and twisting the light-brown nubs as the brush teased his backside. He felt up his pecs, letting the warm water slick his chest and abs. The spray just made the sensation more enjoyable, with the olive boy moaning loudly and painfully twist his own nipple while slipping the thin brush into his hole.

"Mm… Jackson, fuck me!" He muttered to himself, thrusting his makeshift toy deep inside and teasing his nubs. He imagined the handle as Jackson's cock entering him, which only succeeded in making the teen wish he had a thicker toy to pleasure himself with.

"Fuck you, Fuller! Come home and shove your cock up my ass," Popko growled and wondered how a real cock would feel inside his denied hole.

His hand found a familiar rhythm as he drove the hairbrush handle in and out, searching once more for that familiar spot within him. The olive teen gasped after finding it, his heavy breathing echoing alongside the running water.

Popko found his knees starting to shake, so slowly lowered himself onto his knees and leaned against the tiles. The cold stone stung his bare skin, with the horny teen quickly warmed up by the steamy spray of water. Popko grunted, ramming the makeshift toy deep inside and forcing himself to thrust into his slippery palm.

He stopped playing with his nipples, with the need for something bigger inside making him decide to have his fingers join the brush handle in stretching out his inner walls. Resting his head against the shower walls, Popko hunched over so his hole was more exposed to the water, also giving the olive teen easier access. A pair of digits joined the handle and steadily a good pace was found.

"Mm… o-oh god!" He groaned, with the sensation quickly pushing the teen over the edge. Another warm load of spunk shot out, landing on his wet naked chest before being washed down the drain, making Popko growl internally at Jackson.

Back in his bedroom, Jackson was in the same position, with one of the teen's hands jerking his desperate cock while the other's fingers were pistoning in and out of his tightness. His phone was positioned near his head -which was face-down on the sheets as he imagined his whole body being used- with a photo of a shirtless Popko on the screen. Jackson's hand was furiously pumping away, with the load already dirtying his sheets not being enough to satisfy the now confused teenager. He was biting his lip to keep from moaning out loud, and his fingers paused to stretch his hole wider. The thought of Popko's length thrusting inside had his cum dripping out.

Jackson faltered and almost collapsed onto the bed. Spent, he managed to moan out: "Holy shit… that was  _hot!_ "

He bit his lip, wishing that a cock was available for him to suck one as his fingers gave a pale imitation of a cock in his ass. He was torn in which hole graved cock more; his virgin ass or his hungry mouth. It was scary how much he craved it and that little doubt that he often ignored started whispering again that he preferred girls.

He looked at the mess he made on his sheets and grinned. Jackson scooped some of his load up and licked his finger clean.  _I wonder what Popko's load will taste like?_  Scooping up more than he did previously, he didn't place his finger in his mouth but treated it like a cock. His tongue poked out of his mouth and licked the digit cleaned of his load.

"Oh god, what's  _wrong_ with me!?"

* * *

Stephanie had been out bonding with her nephews when she received an urgent call by someone asking her to do a gig over the weekend. Knowing that D.J. was ok with the boys being left alone for a short period of time, she somewhat selfishly dropped them back off at home and left for the concert.

Both boys were thrilled about finally being alone in the house, especially since the Gibblers were out on a family day. Jackson already had to fork over $5 to Max once he had his wallet. The brothers had bet on whether Fernando would hit on some girl or not. The dense teen was convinced that Fernando had changed, which was what cost him his money, pride, and hope in the Spaniard after an angry text from his daughter buzzed to the teen's phone.

"Well, looks like we've got the place to ourselves, Max. I don't know about you, but I'm going to start on my 'J-Money's Things To Do When Everyone Is Out Of The House' list!" Jackson grinned, oblivious to the ridiculousness of the lengthy name.

Max stared at his brother and wondered whether they came from the same parents. "You do know that name sucks right? It's almost as bad as Cosmo's droppings! And ' _J-Money_ ' won't be alone. I'm here too!"

 _That's what I'm happy about!_ Jackson internally smirked

"Whatever, little brother. Just as long as I can try walking around naked, I don't care if you're home," The teen rolled his eyes and ruffled his brother's hair as he walked past. He enjoyed hearing the boy's groans as he set about trying to put his hair back into 'perfect' shape.

"You are the worst brother ever!" Max pouted as he watched Jackson approached the door, despite liking the idea of seeing Jackson nude.

Jackson entered the house, with Max slipping in beside him. He knew full well that the kid was eager to see his hard cock again after their lessons from the other week. They had been waiting for an opportunity to resume the lessons.

"Excited to see me naked, Maxy?"  _Fuck, my little brother is SO desperate to see my cock again._

As the older teen started peeling off his shirt to reveal his slightly developed chest and v-line, Max found himself licking his lips at the sight. His little wiener jumped when Jackson fingered the waistband of his sweatpants and stepped out of them, before casually sliding them into the corner. Now staring at the tanned teen wearing nothing but a very tight pair of boxers, Max internally gulped. He couldn't help but want to start sucking on his brother's hard cock already.

 _Wow... I hope Jackson starts walking around like this even more! Maybe I should make it a rule in our room that HE has to be naked all the time. I wonder if Popko and Taylor should have to follow that, too. A-and Rose!_ Max' face became flushed at the idea of his girl and best frenemy being naked.  _Damn Taylor! Seeing him naked before me! I mean her!_

Jackson grinned at his brother's reaction and how the boy was almost drooling overseeing his tented boxers. "Enjoying the sight, Maxy? Why don't you come to take off my underwear?"

"What? No way! Do it yourself, lazy!" Max retorted, trying not to look interested.  _I need to find some way to get control back or Jackson might start treating me as his own personal slave._

"Oh, don't be that way Maxy!" Jackson said taking a hold of his hand and getting Max to palm his straining cock.

Jackson kept a firm hand on his wrist as Max feebly attempted to break free, all the while groping him.

The young boy's eyes were drawn to it, it was just so big and shocking that it was just inside his mouth just that other week.  _Will it even fit in my butt? That's where Jackson said it goes, right? It has GOT to hurt. Focus, I got to focus on how to gain back some control._

"What are you thinking Max? Sliding my boxers down my legs, freeing my cock just to trap it in that hot mouth of yours as you suck the juices out of my balls?" Jackson started making small pelvic thrusts while beginning to wonder if he should just do it himself if Max was going to waste their fleeting time they have.

"Ha! You wish, Jackson. I'll undress you on the condition: That you undress me completely first."

The deal didn't seem completely fair as he removed all of his own clothing himself but for one item, but it wasn't unreasonable by any means so the fifteen-year-old readily agreed. Jackson was looking forward to seeing his little brother naked during the day again, it has become routine for them to sleep in the nude but they never fooled around fearing being caught fooling around.

The two made their way to the couch where Jackson sat down so he didn't have to bend all the time to undress his shorter brother. Now that the action was starting, he no longer felt pressed for time and took time to kiss and lick the ever-expanding flesh that Max exposed. His brother was putty in his hand seconds after his mouth touched his skin.

Max stood naked from the waist up, Jackson's mouth firmly attached to his chest doing a good impression of Cosmo with the noises he was making. Max was well aware that once again Jackson seemed to have control and started to think that it was his experience that helps him and if he wanted to turn the tables he needed to get that experience to be just as good or even better yet superior to his older brother. Taylor he believes would be just as bad as Jackson but Popko might make a decent tutor.

By the time Jackson started to unbutton his pants Max was sporting six new hickeys, Jackson made him turn around for no good reason other than to pay some attention to his back to the young boy was certain that he had come back there too. During the nights Max got in the habit to fingering himself, he suspects from the muffled noises coming from across the room that Jackson was doing the same. He wasn't sure if he was ready for his older brother bigger and wider cock but he would be lying to say that with his two fingers deep inside himself that he was anxious for Jackson's bigger hands and curious as to how it will feel.

"Jackson," Max said. His voice carrying the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes," he replied his mind going to the worst case scenario.  _Does he want to stop? Dang, it! He was just fine seconds ago. Why does he look so damn serious? He's ten! He shouldn't act like such a damn grownup!_

Max started fidgeting, which was cute being in the buff that if Jackson wasn't freaking he would have smiled. "I still don't know if I am ready to experience base four. I really gave it serious thought and… You're just too big! I'm scared..." The last two words were barely audible but both boys heard it. "I am still willing to do the first three but cut back on the teasing. A little is ok but I refuse to be treated as your toy!"

Jackson had a bemused expression, he did want to fuck his brother he be lying to say otherwise but after getting off after several days of a dry spell of not cumming he knew his chances to was close to nil from the get-go.

"Your not mad are you?" he asked showing his courage by meeting Jackson full on.

Jackson grabbed his brother's shoulder and pulled him onto his lap. His cock brushed against the younger's crack. He didn't stop there as he pulled him into a kiss. Much like he taught Max the first contact was a chaste kiss, not by Jackson desire but Max has he pulled away before he could slip his tongue inside the youth. Max seemed clueless that Jackson wanted more. He withdraws from the kiss with a pleased smile. Pleased that Jackson wasn't angry, pleased how enjoyable the kiss was. He almost feared that his memory was playing tricks on how exciting and pleasant the kissing steps were.

Just as Jackson opened his mouth to complain he was met with Max's lips once more, soft and thin as he remembered as their lips press together but still Max's didn't part his lips for his tongue to enter. The third time just as he instructed the ten-year-old is when he allowed the fifteen-year-old entry and Jackson's tongue wasted no time reexamining the territory it laid claim to not all that long ago.

Max too enjoyed the three kisses, the third while scaring was the best.  _How will Taylor and Rose's tongue feel? Being about the same size as my own it will not fill up my mouth like Jackson's or Popko's would! There I go again thinking about Taylor and Popko, I should try and do it with them both and get each of them out of my head._  When an opportunity presented itself Max dove in and explored the older boy's mouth. His tongue brush against the unfamiliar teeth and the roof of his mouth. Both Fuller males started whimpering for more as the kiss continued.

It was Max who took a hold of Jackson's hard neglected cock and begins stroking it, he needed to use both hands to get a firm grip. He recalled how the stronger the hold was the more Jackson seemed to enjoyed it. Jackson wanted to facepalm himself for not thinking of doing it himself and with one hand returned the favor. The other went to Max's nipples and teased them. He wanted to tease Max's hole and perhaps start working a finger in but he recalled how pissed off Max got towards the end of the lesson and his latest talk to him made it clear that he was only willing to take so much before he will call it quits. He did, however, start grinding his hips so his cock will rub alongside Max's crack.

Max was enjoying the several stimulations that Jackson provided, there was only so much that he could do alone and he figured it was no wonder that couples give each other these spectacular sensations, sadly, however, he felt it was too much one-sided and that Jackson deserved more so when the kiss ended he lowered his head and took one nipple into his mouth. Jackson did it to him the other day but it was the first time that Max attempted this feat. He was not sure what exactly it was that he was doing. Jackson seemed to focus entirely on his areola and it was harder then it sounded but didn't stop him from trying.

It was the first time that his nipples were played with by a mouth, his hands were good, Max's mouth was better but it was a new experience and while Max was in desperate need for some practice he couldn't fault the eagerness that he displayed.

"You are so fricken cute Maxy...urgh, mind your teeth" Jackson groaned. His upbringing making him unable to swear in front of others especially Max, but if his previous lesson was an indication wants things to heat up it won't be an issue.

Max stopped and looked up at him, flashing his pearly white teeth before starting work on the neglected nipple. Jackson feeling tired with his thrusting against Max's ass with Max own weight on top of him stopped and played with the 10-year-old nipples and back.

Max nights was spent fixated on the four bases, mostly bases two to four as after the unfortunate headbutt he was certain he had base one down. Base four, the intercourse fascinated him and he would like to try it but Jackson's large and fat 5-inch cock scared him, besides taking it inside himself is not going to impress Rose other than the fact that he is man enough to handle taking that monster between his legs. He would like to practice the actual fucking so he would do a better job then Taylor did,  _Trump, Taylor deflowering my innocent Rose with his eyes and cock!_ And the knowledge that Taylor had been with Rose still pissed of the middle Fuller son.

Unconsciously Max started rubbing himself against Jackson's cock as he plotted his revenge.  _I will eat as much cum from Jackson as possible and attempt to eat Popko's too getting it from two supplies will make my cock grow faster so when we are ready to engage in base two Rose won't be thinking about Taylor's puny small cock while sucking on me or getting fucked by me. Should fuck Taylor too, show him that I am more of a man then he can ever hope to be._

Max started working his way down Jackson's chest as he moved he crawled backward and in time he felt that hot shaft directly between his legs then poking uncomfortably into his balls, still, he continued licking and sucking down, down his older brother's chest.

Jackson breath hitched as Max moved down. Last time he practically begged him to suck him off and now he was in all appearance willing to do it on his own accord  _Unless the little snot is going to tease me!_ Max stopped at his navel and he treated it with the same attention as he did with his nipples. Jackson was taking in ragged breaths which only got rougher as Max took his balls in one hand and attempted to stroke his shaft with the other, needless to say, Jackson was already producing a steady flow of precum for Max to sample.

Eventually Max tire of making love to Jackson's navel and lowered his face the small distance to his crotch. He made certain to brush his face against either side of the leaky cock, refraining from giggling as he felt the precum rub against his cheeks. He looked at Jackson to see him looking down at him with some precum attached to his cheeks and his head just a few inches away from his puffy wet lips.

Knowing he had Jackson undivided attention he poked out his tongue and started licking the pinkish head. The young boy was optimistic to take three out of five inches and hopes by the end of the month he can take it all the way in, doubtful in his opinion but he didn't want to shy away from hard work especially one that he enjoyed. Max made sure to lick his brother's length from every conceivable angle while maintaining eye contact with Jackson before he begun to enclose his lips around the length and sinking down on it.

Jackson wanted to thrust up as soon as that warm and yet mouth covered his head once more, it was better than he recalled it being and…  _He's taking more than just the head! Gawd, he looks so damn hot._  Sure enough, both of Max's hand wrapped themselves around his shaft and stroke him so even if Jackson lost himself and attempted to face fuck him his hands will save him from choking.

He took an inch and still from what Jackson saw an extra inch of separation of exposed flesh was seen between Max's sexy pouty lips and his fist. He toyed with the idea of thrusting his hips up and he no longer had Max sitting on top of him so it was possible, Max was also very alluring while mad which is just one of the very reasons why Jackson tease his brother but…  _He chose to blow me without being asked if I behave he might be willing to blow me before going to bed. Perhaps I could even talk him into sleeping with me._  Jackson train of thought moved towards him spooning his brother while cuddling up to him as they both drift off to sleep.

It felt natural and wasn't strictly teasing but Jackson hands went to Max's head and ruffled up his composed neat hair. He didn't hold his brother down nor did he pushed down so he finishes taking that extra inch so the ten-year-old was able to let the inch he was devouring to slip out of his mouth to make his displeasure known. It was for moot as Jackson was not listening but staring at the saliva strands between his lips and his cock.

Max realizing that Jackson wasn't listen looked down to see what had his brother's attention and saw it, he promptly slurped it up then releasing his hand licked the precum of while complementing whether he should kiss Jackson and allow him to taste his essence from his mouth and lips, return to sucking his cock or get service by Jackson. He had shown that he remembered the first three steps and unless Jackson was considerate to allow Max to top him the fourth base is off limits unless Jackson breaks his word.

"Your turn to pleasure me, Jackson"

"HEY! I haven't gotten off yet?!" protested the older teen.

"Too bad, I get you off once you get me off or we can stop doing this from now on!" Max said slow and sternly. This was a test to see if Jackson was paying attention about not being treated as a mere toy and he hoped that Jackson will relent or have a good argument prepared if he didn't.

Jackson growled his denied cock throbbing. "No way. I'm  _older!_ "

Max just shrugged, "So? I'm  _smarter_."

With that Max started to get dress while ignoring Jackson altogether, who looked on in confusion until it dawned on him that Max was serious about not being treated as a toy. Finally fully dressed he finally turned around and face Jackson just to sigh after saying how disappointed he was with him before making his way to the staircase and started going up the stairs.

"No, wait!" Jackson called out his hands up as if to grab him.

Stumping up the stairs Max grumbled "you had your chance and you blow it,"

"I'm sorry Maxie I wasn't thinking. I'm suffering from blue balls for the last few days."

Max stopped near the top of the stairway as a growing sense of fear started to take over for his brother's plight.

"Blue balls? What's that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have posted this up a few months ago but at the time I wanted to finish off my half. I planned to do that today and upon reading it realize that with one final line it can be sent today.
> 
> Why?
> 
> Well SJC Fiction was the co-writer and now that he won't be writing any more you can read the chapter without me ruining it. That said the next chapter will be purely me so fingers cross you will return to read Chapter three when it goes live. R and R what you would like to happen in it. What you enjoyed about this chapter etc. Bye 4 now.


End file.
